A known seat apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP2008-285025A (hereinafter referred to as Reference 1) includes a seat having a seat back that is retractable when the seat is not in use, that is, when an occupant is not seated. The seat is for example, a rear seat arranged at a rearmost portion of a station wagon, a minivan, and the like. When the seat back of the rear seat is retracted so as to tilt forward in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a head rest arranged at the seat back of the rear seat may interfere with a front seat. Accordingly, when retracting a seat back of a seat, a known seat retracting apparatus disclosed in JP2006-6720A (hereinafter referred to as Reference 2) retracts a head rest arranged at the seat back.
According to the seat retracting apparatus described in Reference 2, the head rest may be manually retracted by an occupant to a retracted position prior to retracting the seat back of the seat. Then, the seat back locked in a standing position is released therefrom in conjunction with the manual retracting operation of the head rest so as to be tilted forward in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Accordingly, the occupant may retract the head rest regardless of an angle of the seat retracting apparatus. For example, even when the seat retracting apparatus is maintained in a seating position, the occupant may retract the head rest. As a result, when the occupant unintentionally retracts the head rest, the seat back is released from the standing position, therefore deteriorating usability of the seat retracting apparatus.
A need this exists for a seat for a vehicle, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.